An Alternate Journey
by FallionMist
Summary: While the dwarven party is currently ransacking Bilbo's cozy little hobbit hole, a strange girl from far, unknown lands in Middle Earth (or so it would seem) wakes up to the rolling hills and the sweet smell of fresh scented grass. This one girl gets thrown in the adventurous tale of J. R. R. Tolkien's "The Hobbit". Therefore, giving the company and readers an alternate journey.
1. The Unexpected Knock

An Alternate Journey

** Hi everyone. This is a Hobbit fanfic with a little of my own flare in it. (I do not own "The Hobbit") Can't tell you the details, you'll just have to read for yourself. I would very much appreciate feedback and constructive criticism in reviews. That would really help. This is also my first fan fiction that I've ever written so go easy on me**.** Thank you!**

** Summary: While the dwarven party is currently ransacking Bilbo's cozy little hobbit hole, a strange girl from far, unknown lands in Middle Earth (or so it would seem) wakes up to the rolling hills and the sweet smell of fresh scented grass. This one girl gets thrown in the adventurous tale of J. R. R. Tolkien's "The Hobbit". Therefore, giving the company and readers an alternate journey.**

**(Bilbo's POV)**

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

The Unexpected Knock

"Ahhhhhhhhhh?" Bilbo thought as he tried to keep his calm. Trying, and flat out failing. They were actually throwing his dishes around. And to think he was almost convinced to give them a chance when one of the young ones (Ori? Nori? He couldn't remember) had asked him what to do with his plate, until another young one (Kili? Bili? It's all a blur, really) took it and threw it to one of those other forsaken dwarves. Bilbo was panicking as the air around him felt like it was consuming him. It took more effort to inhale and exhale, and he found himself that this evening he was having to lean against a doorway every few minutes and take deep breaths.

Bilbo nudged his way to the table to find that all his dished were clean and stacked in a somewhat neat manner. That's when a knock pierced through the chuckles and merry making. A knock that Bilbo assumed, considering the immediate silence upon the dwarves and Gandalf's blatant, "He's here", meant that the person who conjured up said knock was to be, more or less, important.

Bilbo found himself to be right. This dwarf was important; important, and impeccably rude. Calling him a grocer for goodness sake. What did this dwarf take him for? Apparently a grocer. This so called Thorin Oakenshield was going to make this evening, none too pleasant. Not that Bilbo found this evening very pleasant to begin with. No. This evening was far from pleasant. The only pleasant thing that came with this particular dwarf was the wave of quiet that his presence bestowed upon the rest of his uninvited guests.

They gathered around at his dining room table that they ended up moving (without his permission, he might add) to the hall outside of the dining room. The dwarves then started talking about, what Bilbo guessed to be, the adventure Gandalf had mentioned and he, being the Baggins he was, had turned down flat. The thought of going on an adventure with these dwarves made Bilbo nauseous.

"…the reign of the beast will end," said the white haired dwarf, who Bilbo had decided was the oldest out of all of them. (Except for Gandalf. Who knew how old the wizard was)

"What beast?" Bilbo asked. His curiosity had been growing since they began the discussion of, what was assumed, the quest of a lost homeland.

"Why, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious met…"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo quipped back to the dwarf with the floppy hat. Knowing well that he was trying to scare him. Bilbo knew quite well that he was just a simple hobbit, but he was not an idiot.

One of the dwarfs (the same one that asked him what to do with his plate, Bilbo noted) stood up and shouted out just what he thought about this dragon quest, earning him cheers from most of the other dwarves and a firm 'sit down' from the silver haired dwarf sitting next to him.

_ Knock Knock Knock_

The room went eerie quite. Much like before, only the look on everyone's face held confusion and caution, instead of anticipation. Bilbo realized everyone was looking at him now. Well of course they were, he thought. He was the owner of the house. Even though Gandalf was the one to open the door for Thorin Oakenshield. Maybe, they were trying to tell if he was expecting a guest, which was a ridiculous notion, really. Who would visit him at this time of night? It was far past supper (which Bilbo hadn't forgotten how he had been interrupted, and his stomach deprived of a good meal), and unless there was an accident no one should come to see him.

Bilbo had a moment of panic. He walked briskly to the foyer and quickly threw the door open to find… a… women.

What?

How did a woman find his smial? What was she even doing in the Shire? It was blatantly obvious that she was wealthy, going by the gown she wore. It was a shimmery bright red with white embroidery down the sleeves and the skirt. She took the hood of her cloak down, which was also red, and spoke.

"I uh…," she said. Bilbo looked up. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back out of her face into an elegant bun of sorts. Her face was stunningly fair, the moon lighting it up in a way that seemed most unearthly.

Bilbo straightened up. "Can I help you?" He said. Her face had seemed troubled and confused ever since he had opened his round, green door. Her face swiftly changed however, from confusion to determination. She took one deep breath and said.

"Yes, you can. At least to some extent. My name is Ashley Brooks and…, this is going to sound crazy, but I have no idea when or where I am. You see I've been wandering for about an hour and I am quite tired and put out, so if you would be so kind to invite me into your home and allow me to stay overnight, I would be much obliged."

Bilbo had to think about this. She definitely looked harmless. Plus he had many strong and skilled dwarfs in his house right now, not to mention that meddling wizard, and he was most certainly not someone to turn a person away in need. Her eyes flicked up to look behind him. He looked behind as well and found that the party had gathered in the foyer to meet the late visitor.

Bilbo turned back around to face her. "Of course, of course come in," he said very quickly, not wanting the awkward couple seconds it took him to answer make her think that she was not welcome. "My name is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End." She walked inside, barely having to duck to get in, being that she wasn't that tall. About the same height as the average dwarf. "Let me take your cloak. If you could come with me, I'll take you to the sitting room, and I get you a nice warm cup of tea. We may then talk about your predicament." He hung her cloak up and then turned to lead her to said destination, but stopped abruptly. "If you'd like, that is," he said, uncertainly. He didn't want to pressure her into saying anything.

He had no idea what could have happened to her. The Shire was not a dangerous place for travel, so maybe the people she was traveling fell ill. He deemed it highly unlikely, however, for her to be traveling. She was not properly equipped. Aside from her inefficient clothing, the only things she had were the cloak he just hung up, and a little velvet purple bag hanging at her neck. Probably holding some keepsake or what not. Not something that could be useful one the road.

"Thank you Mr. Baggins," She said. "You are very kind. I feel horrible for intruding, considering you have company, but this was the only home that had any lights or noise coming from it, and I did not wish to wake anyone." But before the hobbit could reply, the wizard spoke.

"Do not fret, my dear. Bilbo is a gracious host and will see to your needs."

"I'm sure he is. You seem to have quite the company tonight. May I ask what the occasion is?" She was very polite, and seemed to be used to talking to people she had never met.

Gandalf was about to answer, even though the question was obviously pointed at Bilbo. However, Thorin Oakenshield beat them to it.

"Who is this Gandalf? You told me nothing of a fifteenth member joining our company?" He stepped out a little more to the center of the entrance to Bag End. "Is this how you will treat me and my kin? By keeping secrets from us. It's bad enough having the hobbit coming along, but this women who, from the looks of it, has probably never gone hungry for a day in her life."

Gandalf looked like he was fuming and was about to retaliate and humble the stubborn dwarf, when a high, and soft pitched snort reached everyone's ears. They all looked to the mysterious girl. She did not seem aggravated, nor put out by Oakenshield's last remark. No. She seemed… amused.

"Something funny!" Thorin said. He was most definitely irritated by the reaction of the girl.

"I'm sorry, it's just… What's your name?" she asked. The dwarves were now watching with adapt interest. Waiting to see how this would play out. Gandalf's anger seemed to dissipate and was watching with new amusement, and Bilbo just stood there, wandering how long it would take to sit his guest down so they could both enjoy some tea.

"Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain," he said, raising his chin up, daring her to continue. This attempt did not seem to work on her though, much to the dwarf's frustration. She took a step toward him with a calm that the bravest dwarfs would not be able to muster under the stare of the intimidating figure.

"That's quite the title." Thorin smirked "However," she continued, "How much can I really know about you just by your name and what I see in front of me. Very little I'm afraid. You see, those are very minor details about you, and will not tell me how you treat the people around you, whether they are loved ones or complete strangers. They will not tell me what you do in your spare time. And they will not tell me how you will react to what I'm saying to you now. So what you just said about me and Mister Baggins, was the assumption of your first impression. You took in our appearances and polite nature and deemed it worthless. That we are beneath you. That, Mister Oakenshield, is how enemies are made. And I am not a person to be reckoned against." She smirked. "So remember that next time when you go insulting people on a whim." She then turned to Bilbo. "Now, I believe you mentioned tea."

"Oh… yes… I did…. Well then, if you would follow me, I will heat up some water."

* * *

><p><strong> Oh Yeah! I finished it. So what do you guys think? There will definitely be much more exciting once they finally get on the road. I just didn't want to rush into things. Hopefully, this will be a long fanfic.<strong>

** Review and give me your opinion. Please and thank you!**


	2. The Unexpected Tea

** Alright. I was just so excited about the first chapter, I had to keep writing. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review. And I still do not own "The Hobbit". Sigh***

**Thorin's POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

The Unexpected Tea

As Bilbo led the girl away from the group of dwarves and into the sitting room, the company just stood there- staring back at her walking away- then back to the dumbstruck Thorin Oakenshield. Said dwarf was stunned to say the least. He did not expect that kind of response. Why even the hobbit had not dared to contradict him.

Is she mad?

"No, I don't believe she is, dear Thorin," said Gandalf. Apparently he had spoken aloud. "Nor did I invite her to come here today." He looked sternly into Thorin's eyes, as if to say, 'Don't you ever accuse me of anything again.'

Thorin nodded to him, and the wizard turned to leave to where the hobbit had taken the women. That is when he realized that he was alone. The rest of the company seemed interested and had followed them to the sitting room.

Thorin sighed.

This evening was taking its toll on him. First he got lost, twice. Then the disappointment of the hobbit came. Then the frustrating meeting. And now this! This girl had the audacity to come here (interrupting they're meeting) and tell him what's what. Why! He was a king and kings do not have people ridiculing them like some dwarfling. Only Balin ever spoke to him in such a way, but it was his job. Not to mention Thorin had known him since he was a wee lad himself.

Another sigh escaped the dwarf's lips, and he trudged down the halls to the sitting room, were the rest of the company was currently situated. Gandalf was leaning against the wall of the entrance and his dwarves were scattered around on the floor and empty chairs. And on the sofa, the girl.

The dwarf almost jumped when the hobbit walked by him (Gandalf was right about Hobbits being light on their feet) carrying a tea tray. The hobbit set the tea tray down on the tea table and poured to into two cups.

"How do you like your tea?" the halfling asked her.

"Two sugar and cream, please," she answered.

He dropped the sugar in and poured the cream. Stirred. Then handed the cup to her, and went back to prepare his own.

"Now, you said your name was Brooks, right?" He asked whiling stirring his own tea.

That was a strange name, Thorin thought. No doubt that the rest of the dwarves in here thought the same.

"Yes, it is. You have a good memory. But I would rather you call me by my first name. Ashley."

"Very well Miss Ashley," Bilbo said.

Gandalf spoke next. "That is a very peculiar name. Might I ask where you are from?"

Thorin came out from under the entry way and into the room. Wanting to hear what she was to say next.

"You may. You see, I come from nowhere."

Everyone started at her like she was mad. Seeing their reaction she quickly elaborated.

"I traveled the world, never staying in one place more than a couple months," she said in a matter of fact tone. "So if I don't live anywhere, how can I be from anywhere?"

The company exchanged wary glances.

"But why would travel if you did not have to?" Ori asked, clearly concerned of the fact that this girl had no home.

She looked him straight in the eye, but her face was gentle. "But you see, I did have to."

"How come?" The voice of Dwalin split through the murmuring. "Surely, you must be wealthy enough to stay at home."

Ashley sighed. Her hands coddling her tea, eyes cast down. She lifted her chin. "What I'm more concerned with is where I am and who you all are?"

It didn't evade Thorin's notice that she thoroughly avoided the question with a question, nor did it evade much of the company's. It was clear that this Miss Ashley was not comfortable sharing this information with them, though he did not blame her.

"Of course, we should have told you earlier," Gandalf cleared his throat. "You are currently in Bag End of Hobbiton, Bilbo Baggins is our host. And these," Gandalf gestured to everyone else, "are his company of dwarves."

"D-Dwarves?" she said turning her head to said dwarves, then back to Gandalf. She then looked down at her tea where her hands started to fidgeted even more with her cup, showing a sign of nervousness.

Good, Thorin thought. Maybe she feels foolish for reprimanding him, now knowing he was a dwarf. Although he found it odd that she had missed it. They were all gruff looking with their beards and axes, and surely there short and broad figures would raise some question.

"I-I need to breath," she gasped. "Mister Baggins, would you please show me to your bathroom?"

"Yes, of course. Right this way."

She and the Hobbit quickly waltzed by Thorin and to the requested bathroom.

"Well this has come along quite unexpectedly," Gandalf declared, after a few long moments of silence.

"Gandalf, we need to continue with our meeting. This women cannot interfere with our plans." Thorin looked at Gandalf with his classic stern stare, the same one he had use on that women not long ago.

"Of course Thorin, we will continue in here once Bilbo returns. If Miss Ashley is still with him we will have Bilbo show her to a room." Thorin nodded at this proposal.

A few more moments and Bilbo came back, alone.

"Is Miss Ashley alright?" Thorin's nephew Fili asked.

"Yes, she is fine. She asked to bathe, so I left her to it."

"Splendid," exclaimed Gandalf. "Let's return to our meeting now, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong> Not very interesting, but it gets so much better, I promise. I have thought about this forever and have come up with lots of the plot already. Just haven't revealed it yet.<strong>

**So what do you guys think of Ashley so far?**

**Do you like that I am changing up the POV? (I always like reading a story with a little more prospective)**

**Leave your opinions in your reviews!**


	3. The Unexpected Additon

**Man, I love writing this. Thank you all for reading, and thank you so much for those that sent in their reviews; that was a big motivator.**

**Be ready for some more dialect.**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**(Bilbo's POV)**

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

The Unexpected Addition

"Hey, Mister Baggins. Wake up. Mister Baggins?"

"Hmm?"

"Mister Baggins you need to wake up now."

"Five more minutes Mum."

"No, not five more minutes. Now."

"…."

"Master Baggins please, the company already left, you need to wake up."

Bilbo shot straight up. "You mean it wasn't a dream? Please tell me it was."

"As much as I wish it was, it's not. Now Mister Baggins you must hurry and get ready. Pack everything you will need but don't over pack. Mister Baggins Hurry! Come on!"

"Hold on! Wait! Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to get us some breakfast and snacks for our trip."

"Miss Ashley what are you talking about? If you think I'm actually going to go on that quest, you're out of your mind."

She stopped and sighed. "Darn. I was hoping that if I made a big deal of this you would still be drowsy enough to listen to what I was saying. I guess I underestimated your common sense."

"Well, us Bagginses are known for their common sense." Ashley chuckled and came and sat by him on the bed. "I don't want to be too forward in asking you this- but, you do not seem to be someone lacking in common sense either, so pray tell, what makes you so inclined to go on this quest?"

Ashley thought about the question for a while. Bilbo listened. She told him that last night she "overheard" their meeting (it must have been the Took side of him to find her eavesdropping humorous) from the map and ancient runes to the key to the secret door. Humming to himself, Bilbo asked if she "overheard" anything else. She nodded and said that she knew he was to be their burglar to steal from a dragon- vaguely mentioning that she saw him faint. Bilbo colored a little at that. Telling him she didn't blame him, for she also felt like passing out that evening, she pivoted so she faced more towards Bilbo and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Mister Bilbo, I talked to the dwa… the dwarves this morning and most of them believe that you will not come with them. They think you are too weak and frail to be useful to them on their journey. But… I believe they are wrong. I believe you have an inner strength and could be a great help to them and maybe even to yourself. I don't know why, but I have this instinct- this feeling in my gut that you need to go on that quest." Taking her hand away from Bilbo's shoulder she looked down into her lap. Thinking very hard to herself Bilbo saw from the expression she wore.

"But, I've never even met a dwarf until yesterday. And how can I go and "help them" as you put it, when they don't even want me to?"

"That is why I'm coming with you."

Bilbo just stared at her, blinking with surprise. Was she serious? Would she really risk her life to come on a quest that wasn't even hers (or his, he reminded himself)? He voiced his thoughts and she flashed a gentle smile his way.

"Yes," she confirmed, "although that isn't the only reason I want to come. Honestly, I don't know where to go and since you all were the first people I came across, it just seemed logical."

"I-I don't know. Look, I know you're trying to help me Miss Ash…

"Ashley. Just Ashley."

"Ashley," Bilbo didn't feel he should call her by just her first name but, wasn't going to argue since they had more important things to discuss. "This quest is a horrible idea invented to get people killed. And I am not someone who has a death wish."

"But think about," Ashley said. She was not going to give up, apparently. "You are avoiding the very slim possibility of death by not living your life. I want for you to go on this adventure and say, that-if given the chance-you would do it all over again. And I hope to say the same. Please," That pulled at Bilbo's heartstrings, "come with me on this suicidal quest, those dwarves need our help, and we have the ability to offer it to them. Whether they take it or not is their choice, but at least we will try."

With that said she got up and left, heading to her former destination-the kitchen.

Dear Yavanna, this girl was a darn good motivational speaker, Bilbo thought. He was still wary of the idea of going on an adventure-but throughout her speech of comebacks about his complaints and worries, the idea of adventuring wasn't seeming so ridiculous. He'd have a friend-someone who also wasn't a dwarf. Someone who could make him feel better about being an outsider because she would be one too. A human and a hobbit in the company of thirteen dwarves and one wizard, who wouldn't even be there the whole time. The thought made him laugh, something he doesn't do too often-not since his parents died. Maybe he would laugh a lot more on an adventure.

Maybe this adventure would do him some good.

An hour later Bilbo was packed and ready to go. Taking one last look at his home, Bilbo took a deep breath and open the round green door. Ashley was sitting on his bench (the one that Gandalf found him on, and probably the main reason why he was stepping out of his smial today) with a rather small bag on her back. He now wondered if he brought too much, but figured she didn't have much to pack since she had barely anything on her person when she first arrived at Bag End.

Only she had changed clothes. Traveling clothes from the looks of it. Maybe she got them from the dwarves of something before they left. Though it did look rather feminine. She wore some kind of off white shirt, with a thin leather coat draped over it. Her pants were also a thin leather-tucked neatly into here brown boots. The clothing looked new, or at least very well taken care of, and it clung to her subtle but oblivious womanly curves. Bilbo felt a little embarrassed for having noticed this but all women had curves right? Only this women was not dainty like the rest. Oh no, she was small, but that only accounted for height. Her shoulders was sturdy and broad (probably more than his own). Her bust (cough* cough*) was there, but was probably on the smaller side. The waist of her form was slim-her hips were as well, sloping out enough to give curve, but not much more. Bilbo knew this women must be active for her legs were thick and muscular-the pants she wore hid no curve or dip. He wondered why a women of such class would ever need to do such strenuous work, but then again he-a respectable and fairly blessed Baggins-was leaving off on an adventure. Who was he to judge?

They walked briskly for most of the morning-well, he walked briskly. Ashley walked at quite a normal pace-maybe slightly faster than the average person would with her length of legs. They talked about trivial things; what foods they liked, their favorite seasons and why, the animals they passed, and other things of the like.

It took them a long twenty minutes before they got comfortable of the others presence, but after that time went. They ended up being able to spot trails of the dwarves, and not long after did they spot a long line of ponies in the distance. They stopped briefly for a drink and a handful of nuts before they started waking once more to the far off company. After an hour of hastening through the fields they neared the line of dwarves.

"Wait!" Bilbo called after them. They all stopped and turned to see where the demanding holler came from. They found the little hobbit and the woman, much to everyone's surprise, running up the hill.

As they neared Bilbo took out and held up the contract he had been left. "I signed it!" Handing it to Balin, Bilbo turned to look at the rest of the company, he exchanged brief smiles and nods to the dwarves until his eyes fell on Thorin. The look he got in return made Bilbo supress shudder. Thorin's eyes looked into his, like they were unlocking the door to Bilbo's very own soul, and then they turned to Ashley. Bilbo understood. Thorin did not want the girl here.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Excuse me sir," Ashley spoke with the aura of confidence

"Yes, Miss Ashley?" Balin asked, confused as to why she was even here.

"Well, you see, I would like to go with you on your quest."

Thorin practically barked. "Absolutely not! Balin we need to move on. Give the hobbit a pony and we'll set off."

"Why?" Was all that Ashley said.

Thorin looked stumped. "Well… because. Because you are a stranger and I do not trust you."

"But Bilbo is a stranger and your letting him come along," she said nodding to Bilbo who was now on a pony, while arguing her point.

"That is different. Gandalf knows him and has reassured us that he will be trustworthy." The doubt in that sentence was obvious to everyone that heard it.

"Listen. I will go with this company on this quest."

"You will not!"

"I will and you can't stop me."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "If you will not stay here on your own accord, I will resort to having to use force."

Bilbo was worried now. He had really come to like Ashley-especially after the couple hours they walked together. He wanted her to come with them-being the only one not of the same race did not sound intriguing-plus she was the one to get him to come with them anyways.

Ashley laughed a mirthful and daring laugh. He had to do something.

"If Ashley isn't allowed to come, I won't be going either."

"Bilbo!" Gandalf said astounded. Words were exchanged every which way between the dwarves as they processed what the little hobbit had said.

"If Ashley cannot come with us on this quest, I will not go on it either."

"Bilbo rethink this, plea-," Gandalf stopped when he saw the look in Bilbo's eyes. How his jaw was set in defiance. Gandalf knew then without a doubt that Bilbo Baggins was most definitely, a Took.

"Thorin, let Miss Ashley join us. Oh save your glares for someone else, Thorin, for they will not work on me. We will question her latter tonight when we settle for camp." Gandalf left no room for an argument to be held.

And so they set off: a hobbit, a wizard, and thirteen dwarves, with the addition of one human girl-leaving them all wandering.


	4. The Unexpected Shortage of Ponies

**Yep there's more. Read and tell me what you think.**

**I've made some minor changes to this chapter.**** Just changed a couple words here and there, and a couple additional sentences.**

**The major ones are in **

**-Paragraph 26**

**-Paragraph 32**

**-Paragraph 38**

**-Paragraph 46, additional sentence added to the end**

**-Paragraph 47, 2nd and 3rd sentences**

**-Paragraph 48, last sentence. And **

**-Paragraph 39, 1st sentence.**

**I also have a really important question to ask everybody at the end of this chapter. So make sure you read the notes at the end.**

**(Thorin's POV)**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

The Unexpected Shortage of Ponies

That wizard better watch his back tonight, Thorin thought. It seemed to him that the wizard just liked to contradict him.

_I asked for a burglar-he gave me a grocer. I say the woman cannot come along-he says, "Why not!"_

Thorin was seriously starting to believe that being a king, even one in exile, had no benefits aside from the title. Why was he even leading the group if no one was going to listen to him! Might as well leave Fili in charge, or worse yet, Kili.

"Uh, we have a slight problem."

"Yes, Master Ori. What is it?" said the wizard that was causing all of Thorin's problems as of late.

"Well, uh. You see, there are only fifteen ponies and we have sixteen people to carry."

"Hmmm. Someone will have to share with Miss Ashley then."

"No need. I will walk." Thorin inwardly groaned at this. Not only for the fact that one of his men would have to share his steed-tiring the pony and ultimately slowing the company down, but then she had to go and be honorable and refuse to burden anybody, even though she would still slow the company down by walking.

"But Miss Ashley, you can't be serious. We will be covering miles today, and you won't be able to keep up with the company on foot," Balin proclaimed. The dwarf might have gotten on Thorin's nerves in the past, but he had to admit-he gave good advice.

"I will be fine. I have walked my fair share in the past."

Gandalf looked confused and concerned, as did most of the company. With one quick look to Thorin, Gandalf voiced his thoughts. "You can't really mean to walk all day, at the same pace as the ponies, Miss Ashley. It will be perfectly alright if you ride with one of the company."

"Do not bother yourself, my mind is made up and I will walk," she smiled brightly.

Dwalin voice rose above the other protests. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but it's idiotic." Well, he was never really one for beating around the bush. "You'll pass out before the sun reaches its peak."

Thorin agreed completely to this notion. The woman however, did not find his argument sensible.

"I will walk," was her stubborn reply. Everybody started to protest again.

Thorin was getting impatient. They hadn't even been walking for half the day and already this girl-within the first five minutes of being in their presence-was causing complications. She sighed. "If I get tired I will tell you, alright."

The company grumbled and complained but more or less agreed on her compromise, and Thorin was finally able to tell them to move out.

"How bad could this be?" Thorin thought to himself.

The girl would find traveling un-agreeable and decide to stay in Bree. They would still have their burglar, although Thorin wasn't going to bet the hobbit would stay much longer either, and be rid of the nuisance of a woman. Thorin was just going to have to tuff it out and enjoy the scenery (which wasn't half bad) and ignore the two beings that were currently tagging along.

Trying to ignore them, he discovered, was harder than he previously thought. He kept hearing the not so quiet laughs of Mister Baggins and the woman.

"…so she tried to confuse me into coming with her silver tongue and the hope that I was still too drowsy to comprehend anything, trying to convince me this quest was just a splendid idea," Bilbo said to a chuckling Bofur, who was currently riding alongside the hobbit.

"You make it sound as if I have ulterior motives." Ashley crossed her arms in a playful sort of way.

"But you sort of do. I mean, why would anyone come on a quest for no apparent reason?"

"What do you mean, no reason? I have plenty of reasons. And you don't really have a reason either…"

Thorin silently cursed. They just went back and forth, arguing why they decided to come on this suicidal quest. Thorin started to wonder the same thing.

Another bothersome thing Thorin found out that evening is that, Miss Ashley could not walk for more than ten minutes without falling down at least twice. She just kept tripping over every little root and rock the eye could see. She'd trip and stumble, bounce back up (with only the grace of somebody used to falling that much), and just laugh it off-like it was hilarious. For Thorin it was quite the contrary.

"Someone isn't too happy with the fact that they have a clumsy little woman on top of an even littler burglar to look after."

"Dwalin." Thorin looked at said dwarf with a glare, trying to intimidate him. Unfortunately, Dwalin had known him for far to long for it to work.

"Yes, Thorin?" Dwalin inquired with innocence glazed in his tone.

Thorin sighed. "Why is it you feel the need to tease me. Of course I'm not happy, but that accursed wizard will not listen. If she ends up slitting our throats as we sleep then it will be on his hands."

"Come now Thorin, it ain't that bad. We are going to question her tonight. We can always leave her in Bree if we find that she is inadequate for travel. And if anyone gets there throats slit, it will most likely be a result of her clumsiness and the stupidity of the person that lent her the blade."

Thorin huffed, but the smile that slowly started to grow could not be hidden. Dwalin always new how to lighten him up.

"Remind me to never allow her to wield blade."

"Ha, that I will, Thorin."

A lighted hearted laugh met Thorin's ears (the hobbit's by the sound of it). He looked in the direction the laugh came from and saw the hobbit and the woman conversing with each other once again. Thorin groaned in his throat. He had forgotten they were here. He had been thinking about Erebor and the hardships it would take to get there, and had completely forgotten about the two burdens.

It was then, being knocked back to reality, that he noticed the sky. It was late, the he sun would be going down soon signaling the need to make camp.

"Kili! Fili! Scout and look for a good place to make camp," he bellowed.

Looking behind him he saw his nephews slide down there mounts, right their weapons and set off to find the campsite they were to have.

Fili and Kili returned a short time after they had set out and informed him that there was a clearing just in the trees, and that if they were to be creatures lurking-which Thorin deemed most unlikely, since they still resided in the Shire-that it would be most satisfactory at hiding the company and give them an advantage if they were to be attacked. Thanking his nephews (whom Thorin was quite proud of), Thorin told the company to follow them to the location of their soon to be camp.

Once they arrived at the destination, the rest of the company started to dismount and get their belongings readied for the evening. Thorin glanced over at the two new additions and saw that they were lost in what to do. Nuisances, the lot of them. How could Gandalf insult me by bringing them along? Did the wizard not realize what was riding on the success of this quest? They will be hardly capable to help his people reclaim their homeland. They can hardly take care of themselves.

In retrospect they weren't doing all that bad, Thorin subconsciously noted. The hobbit had yet to prove himself, but Thorin knew this quest would give many opportunities; he just didn't believe the hobbit would make it through them. Miss Ashley however, had somehow managed to walk since late morning till sunset, without brake or rest. She didn't even look tired. Well she definitely looked fit, though it was odd as to why.

Inspecting the woman more, Thorin could see her eyes darting everywhere, observing the couple tasks the dwarves were completing, until her eyes found his. Not wanting to get caught staring Thorin shot her his frightening, infamous glared. She snorted, shook her head, and went back to observing the camp being set up and exchanging comments with Master Baggins.

After everyone had set up their bed rolls and got the fire going, Bombur started up supper, and by the looks of the dwarves hovering faces they were all starving; practically drooling at the sight of food.

"So Miss Ashley," Balin said, loud enough to quiet the said drooling dwarves. "Care to explain why you would like to join our company?"

* * *

><p><p>

**Another chapter done. Thanks for reading. Make sure you tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**Okay, so here's the important question.**

**Should I make Ashley religious?**

**1) ****Maybe she has had ruff goings and lost her faith, and ends up finding it on the journey.**

** If that is the case then I probably won't go into that till later in the journey. But this would also require a lot of plot change, something I'd rather avoid since it would distract from the main plot and would start to get really jumbled. Plus, the company would not really be able to help her find her faith because they don't know anything about it. I think this option would be very anticlimactic.**

**2) ****She has no faith.**

**It would make things much simpler, but I feel that Ashley needs something to believe in; to drive her to have hope and confidence that someone is watching over her friends.**

**3) ****She has faith.**

**This seems like the best option to me. It would provide some cultural clash, giving some slight and minor conflict. Ashley's faith would also be Christianity, considering that I myself am a Christian and know lots about the faith-being raised in it.**

**Vote**** and tell me which of the three you would prefer. Please and thank you!**

**Hope you had a fantastic Halloween!**


	5. The Unexpected Lie (Truth?)

**Hey everybody! Hope no one got impatient waiting for me to update. And I still don't own The Hobbit. …darn. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Make sure to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

The Unexpected Lie (Truth?)

"So Miss Ashley," Balin said, loud enough to quiet the drooling dwarves. "Care to explain why you would like to join our company?"

"It's simple really."

"And would you, Miss Ashley, give us the privilege of hearing this simplicity." Thorin ground out, not caring to hide his irritation.

Ashley's teeth clenched. "Fine," was the curt reply, "I don't see how it could hurt anyone?"

"Why would it hur-

"You see," she cut Bofur off, "I have very good reason to believe I have traveled between realms… worlds… whatever you want to call it. I keep hoping that this is a dream, that if I try hard enough I will wake. But I know that this is not a dream. That it is real. And I fear that I will never return home again." Everyone had turned silent. Food long forgotten by the company. "I don't know how I got here; I don't even remember what I was doing before I awoke in this so called Shire." She had been looking at the ground like it displayed all the memories she had recently experienced, until she lifted her eyes to meet each of the company's. "...so I ask all of you… to allow me to come and help on this journey. To help reclaim your home, and maybe then I can return to mine." She smiled, all negative emotion swept away from her face, once more.

"Mahal help us, that was the worst lie I've heard in quite a while, and I've heard quite a few in my day." Many of the other dwarves agreed to Nori's statement.

Ashley's smile quickly fell to a suppressed scowl, which Thorin would admit was intimidating… to anyone one that was not a dwarf and an experienced warrior-such as himself. "You think I'm lying." She looked straight into Nori's eyes.

Nori nodded and affirmed his accusation.

"Now let me tell you, this is the truth. So go ahead and tell me it's not. I have had my reality collapse on top of me more than once. And I'm sure you have experienced something similar. So shut your impulsive mouth and open your blind eyes to the things you've never even considered possible."

With that said she abruptly stood and stomped off into the now shadowed woods, leaving once again a stunned company in her wake.

* * *

><p>"This can't be possible, Gandalf. It's just too ridiculous to even consider."<p>

"I do not know if what she speaks of is true. We cannot know for certain. But I do not believe she comes from around these parts."

"Do you think that she has crossed realms?" Balin queried.

"I cannot say. It is a bold statement. It would be hard for anyone to believe it was true."

"O' course it is." said Dwalin. "The woman must've hit 'er head or somethin. I mean, she did say she couldn't remember what happened before she woke and found us."

"Yes," Thorin agreed, "this could be possible. We will have to question her more when she returns."

"That'd be assuming she doesn't get herself killed before then." Balin shook his head at his brother's comment.

"Dwalin, you'll have first watch."

The said dwarf nodded to Thorin before going with his brother and sitting down in their original spots, speaking in hush tones about the newly learned information they'd acquired.

Thorin massaged the bridge of his nose. The stress of having a kingdom to reclaim-with a long and ruff journey added to a dragon awaiting the end of it, a worthless burglar who had never stepped a foot out of his home till now, and an irritating, stubborn, irrational woman who most likely was suffering from memory loss.

Thorin wished, but couldn't tell her she had to stay in Bree because of this loss of memories. By doing that he might likely lose a member of the company-something they could not afford to do.

Ever since the Battle of Azanulbizar, Bifur had lost not only his ability to speak Westron, but many of his memories as well, resulting from the orc ax embedded into his skull. Although this did have some hindrance on the dwarf's life, he came out okay. He fought well and could still communicate between his kin through Khuzdul.

Which was another reason why he would have to be careful with his speculations for leaving the girl behind. Not only would he most likely lose the respect of Bifur (Thorin believed he would still finish the quest through and through), but his cousins Bofur and Bombur would most likely lose their respect for him as well. Having, a wizard, a mad woman, and three or more dwarves (depending if the others lost their respect for him as well) of your company that all either distrusted and/or disregarded your authority, did not seem at all wise.

"Do not vex yourself, Thorin. The solution to this problem will come to light eventually… perhaps."

Gandalf words however, meant to be comforting and reassuring, had quite the opposite effects. Thorin suppressed the urge to verbally attack, in light of worsening his headache. He turned back to the camp and walked in silence with the wizard. Once reaching the borders of the camp they broke apart, heading toward their inviting bedrolls.

Ashley had not returned it seemed, her form being nowhere in Thorin's sight. Thorin was glad he would not have to deal with the human. He just hoped she would stay out of trouble. Thorin thought it out and reasoned with himself that she would be fine, since again, they were still in the borders of the Shire.

The peace in the land was envious, to say the least. For once they left the Shire they would have to be much more careful to not have any inconvenient confrontations with the foul beast Thorin knew lurked out there.

She would be fine…

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. It was just too impossible. She couldn't actually be from another world.<p>

Could she?

No. Impossible.

But if what she said was the truth as she so claimed it was, then why didn't he notice something was off early.

Bilbo ran through all the events that had happened since he first opened his round green door to find Ashley, all the way to the present. She had seemed rather confused upon meeting him. Had she never met a hobbit before? Maybe she hadn't met any dwarves either. When they were mentioned she grew silent and pale, requesting for him to show her to the bathroom.

Their conversation this morning made a little more sense now as well, being that she seemed confused at some of his remarks or statements. Like when he was talking about some of his little cousins, nieces and nephews. He had called them faultlings. Or when he said something about how much trouble he got into when he was younger, and that this quest was probably some sort of punishment from Yavanna herself.

"Supper's done," shouted… Bombur, was it?

He headed over to collect his portion of what was probably bland soup. But it was food, a substance he had been so cruelly deprived of throughout the entire day.

After scarfing down the correctly assumed-bland soup, and wondering when Ashley would come back, Bilbo tried to sleep. But his mind and body would not yield. His thoughts were filled with lingering questions about Ashley, the un-surety of what the future held, and exactly why he had eaten his soup so quickly. Now, with burns on his tongue and the roof of his mouth, he lay there on the hard ground, uncomfortable. He dared not complain, however, for the dwarves had probably endured this for… like what, a century? How old did dwarves live to be anyway? He made a mental note to ask Bofur whenever he got the chance.

* * *

><p>Thorin looked around the camp from where he was siting, the snores filling the air went ignored; he had long gotten used to the excessive noise. The hobbit had finally fallen asleep as well, though a restless sleep it was.<p>

The woman had still not returned. Dwalin's shift had ended a while ago and Thorin had been keeping watch ever since. Thorin swore that if this girl managed to get herself killed…

_Snap_

In less than a moment Thorin was up, weapon in hand, ready to tear apart anything that dared to attack.

"Woah, it's alright. It's just me."

Thorin sent her a glare, "You should be more careful Miss Ashley. You are amongst warriors. You innards could very well be laying on the ground right now."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She walked over to her bag and pulled out her bedroll, while Thorin tried to slow his heart rate down. "Mister Thorin?"

He was surprised, to say the least, that she respected him enough to call him Mister. He would have thought she would avoid using his name all together. It must have been drilled into her at an early age or something. He silently looked her in the eye without moving his head.

"…."

"What is it," he said maybe a touch too harsh. She flinched, something Thorin had not seen her do until now. Why was she so timid all of the sudden?

"I-um…er… I-I… sorry. Just forget it…" she slipped into her bedroll and laid down. "Goodnight," she called.

Thorin watched as she rolled over so that her back now faced him.

What was she going to say? Why was she acting so different now? Not that he really minded it. It would make things a lot easier for him. Unfortunately, Thorin had a feeling that this new Ashley wouldn't last. She was probably just tired from walking so much today. Yeah, that sounded right. So by taking a deep breath and leaning back on a tree trunk he was currently stationed in front of, Thorin resigned himself for the futile load of stress he would take on when the sun rose.

**Another chapter accomplished. What did you all think? Review and tell me!**


	6. Unexpected Laughter

**Okay, sorry this took slightly longer to update. I'm recovering for a minor knee injury and I just started back up in the gym. Gymnastics takes so much time out of my day, plus when I get home I'm usually too tired to write. But I'm committed to this story so don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. (It also helps to be homeschooled!)**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**P.S. I'm gonna run out of titles for the chapters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter VI<p>

Unexpected Laughter

"Move out!" Thorin called atop his pony.

The sleepy company moved at a slow pace. Well, slower than Thorin would've liked. All he wanted to do now was get to Bree as fast as possible. He wanted to get rid of this grocer and ludicrous girl, and be able to rest without fearing a knife sticking out of his back. Thorin was aware that his worries were probably unnecessary. But truthfully, he had been stabbed in the back too many times to take any chances.

The morning had gone as smoothly as to be expected. He had woken everyone up with the sun, and Bombur had started breakfast while camp was packed up.

Dawn was almost finished painting the sky when everything was put away for another days march. Now, everyone sat in wait for the food that wafted through the air.

Conversations started up and Thorin pondered (he did not brood) about the consequences this quest would bring should they either fail or succeed. He didn't get the chance to think on it for long; piercing laughs and snorts broke through the chatter of dwarves. Looking toward the direction the noises came from one would see the woman, hobbit and wizard all laughing hysterically. Realizing that everyone was watching the human and hobbit covered their mouths in attempt to calm themselves (Gandalf did not even try to hide his amusement, though his was more subdued). Thorin soon concluded that he was the cause of their laughter, going by the quick glances they shot him, only to burst out in a fit of laughter again. Only with the time did they stop and even then Thorin could still hear their chuckles from across the camp. By the time breakfast was served they strange outburst of laughter died down and the rest of the company had picked back up their discussions, most of which were now questions of what was so funny about Thorin to bring on their bemusement.

* * *

><p>The morning was quite entertaining for Bilbo. He began to like Ashley more and more. She always peeked his interest and curiosity, but with the ability to display manners, so very unlike the dwarves. She was mysterious and it served as a challenge to figure her out.<p>

After they had packed their belonging away and awaited a much desired breakfast, Gandalf came to sit down to Bilbo's left (with Ashley on his right).

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, how does the adventurous atmosphere suit you so far?"

"To be honest, Gandalf, I'm not sure. The ground is hard, making it nearly impossible to sleep. We have only two meals a day, which is hard transition to take for me. But I'm sure I'll get used to all of those in due time." He paused for a moment, in thought. "I guess what is really irking me, is Master Oakenshield's excessive glaring. I'm mean does the man ever smile."

Gandalf snorted silently and a bemused smile twitched on his lips. "I can assure you that I have seen Thorin smile, though it is usually reserved for his own kin."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Ashley look towards Thorin with knew interest and amusement, "so you're telling me, that… Thorin can actually smile? I thought his face was forever stuck like that."

Their jaunty laughing brought the rest of the company's attention on them which caused them laugh even more, (though Gandalf was more capable of restraining himself). The hilarity got even more intense when they saw Thorin looking at them with a disapproving scowl, the very thing that had started their mirth. And it just got worse when Thorin's glare did. It took a good while for Ashley and Bilbo to calm down enough to be able sit up and breathe. The arrival of food doing a fine job silencing one's voice. Although they still kept on shooting each other amused glances, while the rest of the company still wondered what could have been so funny that it could leave two breathless and in pain, and one wizard to be, slightly incoherent for several moments.

Two of those dwarves were very much determined to find out.

Looking up from his bowl, Thorin could see Ashley with her own bowl. But she hadn't touched it yet. Only that was not the strangest thing. Her hands were clasped together and her head was bowed, lips soundlessly forming words. The whole company once again stared at the strange female being.

"Miss Ashley, what are you doin-"

"Shh."

"But-"

"Shhhh," she said, cutting Ori off again.

Everyone watched in silence for several moments before Ashley straightened up and took her bowl up in hand and started eating.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me, Mister Ori?" She said after swallowing.

"I-I was going to ask what you were doing."

"Oh, sorry. I was praying. That's why I shushed you. You were interrupting my prayer."

"Fascinating," Balin said earnestly. "Who, might I ask, were you praying to?"

"God."

"Yes, but which one?" Said Fili.

"My God."

"Yes, but which one?" Kili said, repeating his brother's question, putting more emphasis on each word.

"The One."

A mix of confused and frustrated looks were exchanged; even Gandalf and Master Baggins were looking quite baffled.

"Ugh. Look, I worship God. My God. The God," her voice stated in matter of fact tone.

"Yes we get that," Gloin confirmed, "but what is his name?"

She chuckled quietly to herself, as if their questions were strange and her elusive answers completely normal.

"Well that depends. He has many names. The most common is I AM."

"What? Did she say aye'am?" Oin didn't know if he had misheard or not.

There arose a bunch of arguments on what she meant and how crazy that they thought her to be, before she stood abruptly.

"Shut it!" She cried. "Look. He is called I AM, because God said, 'I am what I am'. He is I AM. He is also called Yahweh, Adonai, El Shaddai, a many, many other names. Okay? Does everybody understand know?"

_Silence_

"Alrighty, then. Let's finish up breakfast and then we can hit the road."

Two dwarves were now even more anxiously awaiting for the company to finish and head out, so that they could soon begin their investigation of the strange Miss Ashley.

* * *

><p>"Miss Ashley you really should ride with one of us." Said Kili for the fifth time that morning. His brother nodded his agreement. It wasn't just that they wanted an excuse to talk to her in order begin their investigation, but that they worried about her health. It would be an even longer day of travel before they would reach Bree, and she would exhausted herself by the time the sun reached its peak. At least she wasn't tripping all the time like she did the previous day, though.<p>

"How many times must I say it? I. Am. Fine. Okay?"

"But-"

"Okay?" she said again, this time a little louder.

"Fine. But we get to ask you some questions."

"Hmm, fair enough. Ask away."

"Okay, I'll start," Fili said, batting his brothers protests away. He thought for a moment longer and decided to start with a harmless question (he didn't want to ward her off). "Who's your favorite dwarf?"

She laughed, but smiled back. "I don't know, considering I know next to nothing about any of you. Or dwarves for that matter." She mumbled the last part.

"But if you had to pick, who would it be?" Kili asked, chest puffed up slightly.

"Well, going by my first impression, I like you two, and Mister Bofur and Bombur. But that's mostly because you're the only ones I've really talked to."

"Bofur and Bombur!" said Fili.

"You like them more than us?" shouted Kili.

"Shhh, not so loud." Ashley beckoned, as some of the company started glancing their way.

"But Miss Ashley, were so much better than them. Why, we are strong and handsome. Well… at least I am," Said Fili. "Kili never really grew into his beard." Fili dodged one of his brother's punches and ignored his insults. "It's a pity really."

"Shut it, Fee, or I swear I w-"

"Hey, it's alright. You're both just as attractive. And if it makes you feel any better, Kili, the most attractive men where I'm from, have scruff just like yours-if not cleanly shaven."

"Are you saying that you find me handsome?" Kili inquired with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… yeah. Yeah, I guess I did. You're welcome." She replied, unfazed at her accidental confession.

"Uncle? Did you hear that? Miss Ashley finds me handsome. Even without a beard."

Thorin just glared at him, then to Ashley. He gave a stern look to Fili, silently telling him to control his brother.

"Congratulations, Kili," said Dwalin. "Now if you could only find someone who finds you attractive even without a brain."

"Hey! I got plenty of brains. I just chose not to use them."

Both of the brothers looked over to see Miss Ashley giggling.

"She also finds me funny!" Kili shouted back to Dwalin, making Ashley laugh even harder. Dwalin just huffed and turned back around on his pony.

Fili and Kili took pride in her laughter.

"You seem to find us very funny, Miss Ashley." Fili said.

"You two are ridiculous."

That shocked them both and they were about to reply with complaint of how they were not ridiculous and could be very charming if they wanted. However, Ashley beat them to it.

"I can now answer your question, Fili. Hold on, let me finish." She said holding her hand up to stop them from interrupting. "I like you two. Your funny and probably the closest to my age, so yes. You two are my favorite dwarves."

"Alright!" They both said slapping the other on the shoulder to congratulate each other.

"How old are you anyways?" asked Bofur.

"You're too late Bofur. She's already declared us her favorites. You'll just have to find a Lady friend somewhere else." Kili playfully told him off.

"I never said that. I said you were my favorite dwarves. Bilbo's my favorite out of all of you so, ha." She listened to their act of outrage and betrayal. Realizing they would go on for a while, Ashley turned to Bofur. "I'm sorry. What was your question?"

"Needn't you worry ma'am. I just wanted to know how old you were."

"Guess."

Kili and Fili had stopped their act that had turned into an argument to guess her age.

"Eighty-six?"

"Eighty-six? Do I look like I'm eighty-six!" she protested rather loudly.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't thinking," Kili said.

"Yeah, he doesn't think a lot," his brother teased.

"Shut up, Fee."

"Would someone explain why Kili thought I was eighty-six?"

"Well, ya see, Kili just forgot to convert the aging of men and dwarves," Bofur answered.

"Dwarves age differently?"

"Aye."

"How old are you?"

"One hundred and thirty-three."

"Dang, that's old."

Bofur chuckled, "Yes, I can see how it would seem like that. But, believe it or not, I'm actually in my prime for a dwarf."

"Really?"

"Aye, although I'll admit that time has not been kind to me. Aging me beyond my years."

"Well, I think you look fantastic," she said, trying to cheer him up, for his face was grimmer than usually for the jolly dwarf.

"You are very kind, Miss Ashley."

"Please, call me Ashley."

"Very well, Ashley. But you will have to call me Bofur from now on as well."

"Alright, I think I can do that."

"Ashley," whined both Kili and Fili, "stop bonding with Bofur and talk to us."

Ashley rolled her eyes so only Bofur could see, and turned toward the brothers. "Alright. How old am I?"

"Twenty-seven?"

"Nope, lower"

"Twenty-four?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Twenty-two."

"You got it."

"You're only twenty-two?" all three of them said at once, loud enough for everyone else to hear. Murmurs floated through the air as dwarves exchanged their opinions on her age.

"Yep. Don't worry though. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself."

"No that's not what we meant. It's just that your about as old as Kili and Fili, yet you seem much more mature than they are," Bofur explained.

"Hey!" said dwarves shouted. "We can be mature."

"The fact that you just said that, clarifies you can't," Nori stated; everyone now listening in on the conversation.

"Well, I've always been mature, whatever age I was. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun. I can be just as childish as these two over here."

"We knew we liked you," Fili said.

Ashley smiled brilliantly. "You've made a very wise decision," she joked.

They spent the rest of their time traveling to Bree, explaining to Ashley (and Bilbo when he occasionally joined in the conversation) how dwarves age and of the life styles they were living in back in the Blue Mountains. Everyone who heard the conversation realized just how little Ashley knew about dwarves, which was basically nothing. Why, even the hobbit knew more about them the she did. Maybe she did come from somewhere else. A place without dwarves.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any comments on the story please tell me. <strong>

**It makes me really happy when I get positive feedback, but if there's something you'd like me to know that's not necessarily positive, please use constructive criticism. I'm only fifteen. I do have plans and paths for this story to take, so if it seems to be going a bit slow it's because I want everyone's relationships and character to be strong and connected.**

**Thank you all who have read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited so far!**

**P.S. I do not own any part of the Hobbit.**

**P.P.S. That would be so freakin awesome though!**


	7. An Unexpected Marriage

**Just to get it out of the way, I don't own anything from the Hobbit… ****_sigh._**

**And one more thing. I have changed the rating to "T" just for a tiny amount of alcohol (nothing serious), and some mild language. I don't use the Lords name in vain so it will be the other fluffy stuff that sometimes is just needed to be said.**

**One more thing. Bilbo is a little bit younger than in the book. Here he's about forty, seven years passed his maturity, but still young and resilient.**

* * *

><p>Chapter VII<p>

An Unexpected Marriage

They stopped and stayed in the Prancing Pony, luckily being able to acquire four rooms, large enough for each to contain four beds. The sleeping arrangements were decided quickly. Dori, Ori, Nori and Bombur in one room. Bifur, Bofur, Oin, and Gloin in another, and Dwalin, Balin, Gandalf and Bilbo all together in another room. Leaving the fourth to the line of Durin.

But of course, a wizard (always having too many things on his mind), and thirteen dwarves (who are pityingly oblivious to anything not taking place on a battle field), forgot the one other member of the company. Bilbo tried to tell them this, that they had all forgotten Ashley. But alas, it was all for not. They didn't hear his pleading voice telling them that they forgot about her. And it thoroughly ticked him off that they could forget such a big thing (a person nonetheless).

As the rest of the company had been arguing with the inn keeper about a fair price on their rooms, Ashley told Bilbo to make sure she got a bed. Which was what he was trying to do now, but getting knocked into walls and almost falling down a flight of stairs forced him to pay more attention to his surroundings, if only not to get crushed by his companions.

Ashley had said she'd be back hopefully by dusk, but couldn't be sure for she didn't know how many things she would need. She also offered to Bilbo to get him anything he needed. Bilbo politely declined, the only respectable thing a Baggins could do in this situation. And when she pressed him a little harder – asking him if he was truly sure there was nothing he needed – he did the only thing a Took could do, and stubbornly declined again. So after they had all settled into their arranged rooms, and had disposed of their packs, they all headed down for some good ale and light hearted atmosphere – and by Bilbo's fourth downing of ale, he had completely forgotten about the request Ashley had asked of him.

* * *

><p>Thorin felt slightly bad about forgetting the woman, but when he realized she wasn't there, he had a slight twinge of hope that she was gone; leaving the first chance she had. But of course, his hope was quickly smashed into pieces when he heard the faint voice of the hobbit, trying to tell, to anyone that would listen, that Ashley had gone out and wouldn't be back till much later.<p>

_Damn it, _Thorin mentally cursed. Mahal was surely laughing down on him now, making it as difficult as possible for the line of Durin. Still, he knew it could be much worse than it was currently. He still had his nephews and his sister. He still had Dwalin and Balin – his lifetime companions, and he still had the loyal dwarves of his company. Dwarves that would risk it all for their king and their lost home.

The thought touched Thorin deep, and not for the first time. He looked around him and saw his company seated with drinks in hand, sharing stories and jokes, and altogether having a fine time. The hobbit listening attentively as if he didn't hear them now, he would never get another opportunity – which was so far from the truth really, considering most of these stories had been told so many times that if someone didn't know them now, he was sure they would have memorized them by journey's end.

Thorin searched for the wizard (one could never be too careful, especially when wizards were involved), who was seated a little farther back, listening contently while smoking his pipe, before he bade them all goodnight he turned in.

As Gloin started telling Bilbo how he had met his wife, (a story Thorin had no desire to hear again), his ears began to drift off to listen to others in the tavern. It wasn't terribly crowded that night, but there where still many people making merry and drinking their fill, laughter could be heard from the men as well as his own dwarves.

It was in Thorin's observation that he saw the man. He was somewhat handsome (for a human). Light brown hair came down to the man's shoulders, and stubble dusted his chin in the same color. His was dressed in traveling clothes and was (to Thorin's ever growing irritation) walking straight over to the corner of the room that they had so rightly claimed.

"I do think it's been quite a while since I've seen the likes of you here, Mister Baggins."

Bilbo whirled around in his chair. "Gavin! It's quite been a long time, yes. But I think we are both to blame for that, don't you think?"

"Perhaps I played a small part in it, but it's not like I'm here in Bree every day."

"True, I guess I can forgive you then," Bilbo said, giving a dramatic nod.

"And I guess I can forgive you for becoming a respectable Baggins like you always claimed to be. Although it seems that you have resigned from being respectable, considering you are here in the company of dwarves."

Bilbo turned back around, displaying a state of surprise like he had completely forgotten that there were thirteen dwarves he was currently sitting with. "Oh... well. Just thought I'd go on the adventure I had always yearned for when I was younger." Bilbo wanted to introduce the company but refrained from it. He wasn't sure how much he was allowed to reveal. He didn't want Thorin yelling at him again for being such a trusting fool (even though he had known Gavin since he was a little faultling), and despising him even more. He sent Thorin a look that he hope conveyed his concerns. Thorin nodded and stood.

"I'm am Thorin," he said with a slight bow, "and these are my men."

"I'm Gavin," he returned the bow. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Thorin, son of Thrain, king under the mountain."

"How do you know who I am?" Thorin glared.

"I didn't know for sure, but I do now." At Thorin's glare he quickly continued. "There's no need to worry though. I won't tell a soul of your being here."

"How do I know you won't?" Thorin did not quite like how the man was now standing directly behind Bilbo's seat, hand resting on the Hobbit's shoulder.

"Because Bilbo is with you, and I wish to put him in as little danger as possible. Though I wish you would reconsider and have your first adventure with me." Gavin ruffled Bilbo's curls just like he had done all those years ago. "Is there a reason you'd rather travel with this burly lot, no offence," he quickly added, "than with your good friend, Gavin the ranger?"

Bilbo never got the chance to answer however, when Ashley came plopping down in the empty chair next to Bilbo. "I'm back," she said, before swiftly stealing Bilbo's mug of ale and downing a mouthful of its contents.

"Hey, that was mine!" Bilbo protested loudly.

"I know, but I desperately needed some after all the chaos I just went through. I cannot tell you how many people tried to charm me into buying something." Bilbo laughed, telling her all was forgiven.

Gavin made a conclusive hum in the back of his throat. "So that's why," He said mostly to himself. "Congratulations." He lightly padded Bilbo on the back.

"Bilbo, what's this man talking about?" Ashley asked.

"I haven't a clue."

"I mean congratulations on the marriage. I am truly envious of the beauty you've seemed to have caught, Bilbo."

When he spoke this, Ashley had taken a drink of Bilbo's stolen ale, and when he finished speaking she most ungracefully spit it all back into the mug. While Ashley sat there coughing, trying to get the burning liquid out of her air way, Bilbo had turned into a red and babbling fool – unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Wha-w-what! How…. M-mmmmarried! That's… n-not… What!"

The dwarves were laughing now and poking fun at the embarrassed pair, the older dwarves still laughing, but refraining from teasing (aside from Dwalin). Ashley was soon starting to recover from her coughing bout and Bilbo, if possible, was turning an even deeper red at the comments being sent their way.

"Oh," said Gavin, apologetically rubbing his neck, "I'm guessing I wasn't right in my assumption?"

"No you certainly were not, Gavin," said Bilbo, who had recovered his words, but was not any less red.

"What on earth made you think that?" Ashley questioned, though she wasn't as put out and embarrassed as Bilbo was as of then.

"Well, your rings for starter. I'm had assumed they were from Bilbo as a symbol of your marriage." All eyes went to Ashley's right hand resting on the table, where two silver rings rested on her ring finger. "…and you took and drank his ale." Gavin gave her an almost chiding look.

"Firstly, I needed that drink more than he did. And secondly, these are my mother's rings given to her by my dad… and even if I was married, they wouldn't be on my right hand. They'd be on my left."

"Why the left?" Ori asked, always one to seek out information, no matter how small it may seem.

"Because the left hand is closest to the heart," Gavin answered.

"That's right." Ashley said as if she didn't expect him to know the answer. There was an awkward moment of silence until Gavin spoke up.

"Well, are you to at least courting?"

"No, Gavin!" Bilbo spat, not out of malice, but of just plain exasperation.

"So you wouldn't mind then if I bought your lady friend a drink."

"Gavin!"

"Is that a yes?"

Bilbo buried his face into his palms, trying to shake off the intense heat that clouded his face.

"I have to say no to the drink, but would you like to join us… Mister Gavin is it? I'm sure it would delight Bilbo to no end if you did." Ashley offered, smiling innocently when Bilbo shot her a look of incredibility. Gavin nodded in confirmation when she asked of his name, but then refused the offer.

"As much as I would love to Miss…"

"Ashley."

"Miss Ashley, I'm afraid I should soon take my leave. I need to have a clear head and a good night's rest if I don't want to fall off my mount tomorrow, but thank you all the same. I hope we will meet again in the future. Maybe then I can share some stories about Bilbo. Like the time, when he was just a few years shy of becoming of age, we decided to play a trick on old Lady…"

"Alright Gavin, I think you've proven your point!" Bilbo blurted out. "So please, why don't you go and torment someone else for a change."

"I think I will." Gavin said with fake thoughtfulness. "Do try to stay in one piece till we meet next, okay?"

"I'll try, but I cannot guaranty anything… I'll see you another time, Gavin." Bilbo stood to hug the man who returned it fully.

"So long little one." Their embrace ended after a couple moments and Gavin gave a polite nod to the dwarves still present, and a wink and a smile to Ashley promising her plenty of stories about Bilbo the next time they'd meet. They watched as he walked away, and it wasn't until several moments that someone spoke.

"So…," Kili started, "how does it feel to be married to a hobbit?"

His question was answered with two long groans.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>**kay so Gavin may seem a bit random, but this will not be that last time he is seen, although not for a long time.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and update soon, but with a competition this weekend I'm not so sure it'll be possible. I'll try my best though.**

**If you have any questions just ask. And thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited!**


	8. The Awkward Mishap

**I am soooo sorry I took so long to update. The first week I was really busy. Then on the second week I got the flu the day before my first competition, which went pretty well considering I felt like crap (it was totally worth it though for not only did I get first place but I met my idol, Shawn Johnson! It was so freakin cool! Ok. I'm good now. Just had to say that. For those of you who don't know, Shawn Johnson was an Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics in the year 2008). Sorry I got off track. And then third week I went on vacation which I just got back from. Oh, and my sister is home from college and I've hardly seen her this semester so of course I had to spend time with her. Which is what I was doing when I wrote this (we like to just bask in each other's presence sometimes). But anyways, I'm sorry this took three weeks to update! Hope you guys will forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S. I might be changing some of the names of chapters, not that it really matters but I'm a perfectionist so it kinda does.**

Chapter VIII

The Awkward Mishap

Bilbo felt bad, he really did – but it couldn't be helped now. Ashley was just going to have to suck it up and share a room with the Durins. _At least she gets along with Fili and Kili, _he thought. Thorin on the other hand was a bit more, well… unsociable. At least by Bilbo's standards. It was hard to tell what was normal for dwarves, but if he had to guess, he figured that Thorin was far from it. Normal, that is.

Right when he had told Ashley that she would have to share a room with them, he knew she was not pleased. When he tried to explain she shushed him, telling him that it was perfectly fine and he did not need to worry. He liked how level headed and agreeable Ashley really was. It was quite easy to see that she was peeved at her current situation, but there was no ill will directed at Bilbo. She even told him this and he realized how lucky he was to have such a kind understanding person as a friend (he hoped that's what she saw them as, at least).

"I'm not mad, Bilbo, especially not at you. I just don't particularly like Thorin. He makes me… annoyed and… exasperated. And it also doesn't help that he hates my very existence soooo – yeah."

Bilbo laughed a good hearty laugh. "I'm glad to hear you take this so well. And I truly am sorry for not doing better…"

"Ah-ah-ah, Bilbo. No more apologies. We're in the company of dwarves, and if we don't won't to be pushed around will have to blend in and become one. Okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight, Ashley."

"Goodnight, Bilbo." Ashley waited till Bilbo was behind the door to his room before she turned to set off to her own. Before she arrived to said door, however, two arms found their way onto her shoulders accompanied by two innocent grins.

"Before you two say anything I have one question." The two young dwarves paused and waited for her to speak. "Is there any possibility your 'dear' uncle will leave me alone tonight?" Instead of hearing reassurance about how their uncle wouldn't dream of bothering her – either from politeness or from his insistence of ignoring her (though the former could not have been more impossible) – she heard them both laughing. It was meant as a joke, sort of, but she had been mostly serious when asking (the joking being meant to avoid offending the brothers).

"Why, Miss Ashley, if you think for one moment that our uncle will leave you alone, I'm afraid you'll be left extremely disappointed," Fili chuckled some more along with his brother. They found Ashley extremely amusing. In only the short time they had known her, they were completely consumed by her sense of humor, both of them listening and learning the new art. She didn't tell a joke with a funny punch line, or make raunchy jokes like many of the dwarves did (funny though they were). No. Her humor was sarcastic and passive; sometimes even making you think about them. The same could also be said for her insults. Most of which were directed at their uncle. And then it dawned on them that they would most likely be hearing many new insults tonight.

Now it wasn't as if the brothers couldn't come up with clever jokes and insults, because they could. It was just that doing this demanded thought, and the occasional preparing beforehand. But for Ashley, it held the appearance of coming naturally; like she needn't ponder on the meaning of her words for, as it seemed, they flowed together effortlessly.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that. Just my luck that I make the most stubbornly disagreeable man who ever walked the earth, hate my guts."

More laughter followed. "Don't take it personally. Uncle doesn't trust very easily. He's had some hardship in the past that makes it… difficult to believe in the good will of others," said Kili trying to be the very optimum of reassuring. "Just give it time. If uncle still hate your 'guts' as you put it by the end of our journey, then I'll chop off my beard."

"But you don't have one," both Fili and Ashley said.

Kili shouted indignantly, "I do too!"

"Kili, don't take it personally, but you don't have a beard. You have scruff. Oh, don't look like that – you'll make me feel bad. And as I've already told you your scruff is quite charming." Kili's changed from the look of a small child being denied a cookie only to be given it anyways. He wagged his eyebrows in a flirty manner. "Oh-my-gosh, stop. You're freaking me out."

"How!" the brothers said in unison.

They arrived at the room they were to share, although Ashley could definitely say that she was less than inclined to go in to it.

"Your eyebrows are moving and it's… weird. Don't do it again. If you do the only thing you'll manage to accomplish will be scaring all the girls away."

Thorin looked up as the door to his room opened. He had been stressing about it the whole evening and groaned inwardly as he heard the women telling Kili off about his eyebrows and how it would affect his chances with girls.

"It is not weird!" Kili said too loudly and Thorin winced as it made his throbbing headache increase tenfold.

"It is too," Ashley retorted back thankfully not as loud as his nephew had been.

"I'll have you know that I've picked up several girls with the wagging of my eyebrows." Fili went over and laid down on one of the four beds positioned in the room, obviously listening to the ongoing conversation – ready to put in any comment he saw fit to share.

"Well these girls must have had no brains because, what you just did was creepy." Kili tried to interject but Ashley shushed him quite tactfully. "Take it from another girl, Kili. Don't do that again. Cheer up, it's not like you have nothing else to give, just nothing to do with your eyebrows. Kay?"

Kili stuck his tongue out at Ashley, knowing it would do no good on his part, but honestly he didn't care.

Thorin watched as his nephew put there things down and pushed their beds together. Never would those two be separated. _Mahal forbid it, _he thought. Continuing to look at his nephews he missed the fond look Ashley gave the two princes before she settled down on top of her own bed… right beside Thorin's.

He looked over subtly and saw her sitting on her bed, legs crossed and currently looking through here pack that was now much fuller than Thorin had last seen it.

"I hope I got everything," Ashley said quietly to herself. Thorin looked more openly at Ashley and it wasn't till she had put everything back into the pack did she notice. "Am I bothering you or something?" She asked. Thorin grit his teeth. She knew that she hadn't done anything (well, not really) and was just asking to irritate him. Thorin chose not to answer and turned back to looking at his nephews who seemed to be watching there confrontation cautiously.

Thorin sunk down into the blankets and tried to get some sleep before his head exploded with building annoyance. But unfortunately fate decided that sleep would be hard to come by. Well, he would just have to try harder. He thought he would succeed too until he heard giggling and whispers coming from the bed beside him. He tried again to sleep and hope that his mind would be able to drown out the sound of the three's gradually growing giggling. Ten minutes later the laughing and talking was unbearable and Thorin seriously thought his head might explode.

"If you all don't stop your insistent talking and giggling like lovesick teens, I will personally come over there and rip out your tongues."

_Silence_

Thorin would rejoice in his victory if sleep wasn't successfully seducing him, and when several more moments of silence past – he gladly submitted to it. But alas…

_Laughter_

Thorin sighed. He was much too tired to fulfil his threat so, in consequence, he sent a glare at the three of them (he would wonder later how they all had managed to fit on the bed) and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. He heard more chuckles but after a couple minutes the whispers died down until he heard the snores of his beloved and sometimes (most of the time, actually) unbearable nephews. In no time at all sleep finally claimed Thorin.

_Creak!_

Thorin heard a noise. He opened his eyes slowly trying to not alarm whatever was lurking in the darkness. He dared not breathe.

_Creak!_

Thorin shot up and grabbed Deathless, his sword, ready to strike before he felt a hand on each of his wrist. Thorin was about to throw himself forward before the being spoke.

"Thorin, Stop." She whispered desperately. "It's only me." Thorin relaxed enough to stop struggling and lowered Deathless, albeit slowly. It was early morning, before the sun rose bar for the light given off by the half-moon looming in the sky. Thorin could make out her face now using the moonlight. Once she knew he was not going to try and cut her down, she released his wrists (which might have been in a grip a tad too tight, though he'd never admit it). Ashley looked over at the bed currently being occupied by the bodies of his nephews. She sighed revealingly. "Good," she said as loudly as she dared, "they're still asleep." She looked back to him.

"What were you doing," Thorin said surprisingly himself on how quiet his voice was. "That could have ended very badly as I've told you before."

"Umm… well, I wasn't very comfortable between your nephews. They were sort of squishing me and it got very warm so I was going to move, but the floor is old and squeaky and I didn't want to wake you up but at the same time I didn't want to get back into the bundle of limbs and hair, and I worried about waking Fili and Kili up again – it was hard enough to get out without waking them so I decided to take the risk and move beds, but then you did wake up ready to strike with your sword and now my heart's racing a mile a minute." Ashley heaved out deep breathes either from her said racing heart or the rant that had somehow poured out of her mouth without pause.

The timid girl from the night before was back. Thorin wondered if Ashley was some kind of exotic creature, arrogant and malicious by day, cool and timid by night. He told Ashley again not make idiotic decisions if she wanted her head to remain attached to her shoulders and unceremoniously slumped back under the warm, inviting covers. He heard her huff and walk as quietly as she possible could over to the unoccupied beds. Thorin decided it wasn't worth the headache dwelling on her behavior and pushed it from his mind. He was still quite tired and was determined to use the last couple of hours before sun up to sleep. He just hoped she wouldn't pester him about their awkward mishap when he awoke.

**Again, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. I send out my thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorite!**

**Please review and Merry Christmas!**


	9. Unexpectedly Falling Out of Bed

Chapter IX

Unexpectedly Falling Out of Bed

Pain….

That was all he could feel.

It bore into him making it impossible to move, especially since sleep still clung to him, coercing him back into slumber. But unfortunately pain overruled as he felt his body now throbbing. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the morning light in the room that temporarily blinding him. As his sight was slowly being restored he saw his uncle striding around the room collecting his things before telling him to get up, which he did (he wasn't just going to argue with his uncle). As he stood he felt bruises starting to form – and while wondering why that was he realized he had been lying on the floor. Why was he not in a bed like he remembered falling asleep in? The answer obvious. There in bed, lay Fili's younger brother looking snug and cozy with his limbs thrown every which way; the reason he had woken up to pain and the floor. Now Fili, being the kind big brother he was, decided to toughen Kili up by doing the same. It was only fair after all.

Fili made quick work and made sure not to be in arms reach when his brother hit the floor. The dwarf's mass coming in contact with the floor made a loud _thud_ followed by a long groan. Fili laughed at the amusing sight now that it was no longer happening to him.

Kili kicked and swung for the brother he knew was behind his fall, but quickly gave up when he realized feel was too far to be dealt with physically – so instead Kili graced his brother with a far from threatening warning. "Fili, I swear if you don't stop laughing now, I will kill you,"

"You got what was coming to you, Kee. Not my fault you look so hilarious." Fili dodged the shoe flying towards him, his chuckling now turning into full out laughter.

"Fili! Stop provoking your brother," his uncle lightly scolded.

"Fine," Fili huffed in return and walked around the bed to help the sleep racked dwarf off the ground. Kili smacked his hand away, stood up on his own and abruptly slumped back into bed. Fili chuckled at the sight, but stopped when Thorin told them to get up.

"Unless of course you want to be going without breakfast," he added.

Both Durin boys sluggishly walked to their packs laying beside their beds that they had planned on sleeping in before they fell asleep talking to Miss Ashley… who was now sleeping in the originally intended beds. She was lying across both of them, as they had pushed them together the night before, rapped in the blankets looking adorably comfortable. It made him jealous that she got two beds to herself while he had been cramped and eventually shoved off the single bed he'd so graciously shared with his brother.

Thorin's deep voice rumbled through the air telling them (in slightly different words) to wake the women, before he left the room – probably to do the same to the rest of the company. Taking one look at Kili, they silently communicated that this experience would not be bland. They split up, one on each side of the beds and slowly started pulling them apart. They held on to the blanket that Ashley was cocooned in until the beds were no longer underneath her (a feat that he and his brother were quite proud of). She looked so peaceful there as they held her in the hammock they made. Fili glanced at Kili and the younger of the two nodded.

And then they let go.

_Thud_

* * *

><p>Thorin looked fondly at his nephews. One sleeping peacefully and the other groaning in pain on the floor. Since Fili was already up anyways he decided to start packing up and get the rest of the company awake. He told Fili, in a serious tone he had learned to use since his nephews were babes, to get up; fortunately it worked and Fili listened. He turned around, strapping Deathless to his waist and was reminded of the strange confrontation he had had with Ashley just a couple of hours before now.<p>

When he awoke this morning the sun was just rising – not enough to be visible, but enough to dimly light the sky. He saw his nephews were still sleeping and decided to let them do so a bit longer, at least until he was ready to deal with their perpetual, irksome chatter. He leaned back so that his back was against the rickety headboard and pondered about the woman that would not seem to notice that she was unwanted. She looked… peaceful when she slept; unthreatening he should say. He shook his head to clear it. She would be right back to being an arrogant arse when she woke, he reminded himself.

Sighing, he swung his legs out of the covers so that they hung over the bed and bent over to put his boots on his feet. And that's when Fili was pushed from the bed.

Now with his weapons secured and all his possessions packed up he told his nephews to stop their fighting and wake Miss Ashley up (though he may have used some more colorful words).

* * *

><p>Bilbo woke quite content. He had not really enjoyed sleeping on the ground and the bed was much appreciated. Although the fact that he would be going without it for the next couple months did put a slight damper on his mood.<p>

It wasn't very long before he, Gandalf, Balin, and Dwalin were all packed up when Thorin called through the door alerting them that they needed to be downstairs as quickly as possible so they could eat and then return to the road as soon as possible. Just as they were all heading out into the hallway where the rest of the company was waiting, there was a loud bang – followed by shouting. Everyone froze and listened, trying to make out the muffled cries with little success; the only thing they could make out was that the voice sounded angry and slightly female.

"…out! GET OUT!" That was definitely Ashley. The door to the room next to Bilbo's swung open and Fili and Kili stumbled out babbling in desperate speech. Ashley slammed the door in their faces.

Bilbo watched as Thorin walked over to his nephews who looked like they'd seen a ghost. "What in the name of Mahal is going on?"

"S-she… she was so angry!" Kili stammered.

Fili didn't look much better. "I d-didn't think anyone could move that fast."

"Tell me." Thorin started looking over them for injuries. "Did she hurt you?"

"No," was all the response Thorin received. The two dwarves just stood there staring at the recently slammed door with mixtures of awe and terror.

"Well then, what happened?"

Before anybody could answer Gloin's reasonable question, the door to the room they were currently gathered around swung open, and out came Ashley – slightly disheveled but put together at least. She brushed past them, purposely ignoring every one standing there, and made it half way down the stairs before the company cautiously followed her.

Fili and Kili ran ahead the rest of the company. "Miss Ashley wait!" pleaded Kili.

They caught up with her now and she turned and looked expectantly at them. Her voice was low and sharp, "What?"

"We're sorry," they said together. They both did a low respectful bow and as they came up Fili spoke.

"We didn't mean to make you angry. Honestly we were just joking around and even though our scheme was brilliant, we shouldn't have done it." It was brilliant though, and Fili would have much preferred it to be looked at that way, but unfortunately for him and his brother, Ashley did not think so. Fili didn't blame her of course. He didn't really care for landing on a cold hard floor, but the fact that it had been done to him by his brother made the situation not quite so bad. Kili would never hurt him intentionally, and if he did he always knew when to stop and how far to go. Ashley, on the other hand, had just been dropped by two fools she barely knew. They were strangers, to her at least, whereas Fili felt unnaturally comfortable around her; like he'd know her for a grand amount of time, let alone three days.

"Yes," Kili agreed, "It was stupid and immature and were regret it deeply. We are very sorry we have made you mad at us."

Fili nodded, "Very sorry." They bowed again, hoping that some way she would forgive them.

Ashley let out a sharp puff of air. "I'm not angry."

"You aren't?" They exclaimed. Fili and Kili were very confused. Fili voiced his thoughts.

"But I saw your face. You were positively raging!" Fili remembered. They had dropped her, and when only a quiet groan came from the limp form on the floor that lay perfectly still from the cocoon of blankets they decided to check on her. Fili had started to worry that they had quite possibly knocked Ashley out. If that was the case, they were dead. Thorin would most definitely kill them for knocking Ashley unconscious.

Fili, however, wasn't sure if getting killed by Miss Ashley was any better. Her eyes snapped open and, faster than Fili could comprehend – stood, grabbed each of them by their shirt collars and dragged them over to the door, all the while giving them a good tongue lashing. It wasn't anything like the tongue lashings Thorin would dish out to them. Though those were still terrifying he knew what his uncle was capable of, and that Thorin did this because he loved them and just wanted to make sure he got it through their thick heads to not do idiotic things. But Fili had no idea what Miss Ashley was capable of. He had no idea if she would forgive them. Had no idea if she would leave the company for this. Fili didn't want her to leave. She was different – exotic, from the way she spoke, to the look that her eyes got when observing the beauty of the land – how it rolled and dipped. She seemed so open to people and yet there was mystery to her, one that she wasn't so inclined on making it easy for anyone to solve.

Now Fili's curiosity was just as intense as his younger sibling's was, but the difference was that he had learned how control it, which basically meant that he could be much more subtle when trying to inquire after reluctant information. He would get Miss Ashley to open up, even if only to him and his brother. But, of course, that would be impossible if she left, so he wiped all of these thoughts from his mind and listened to the explanation of why Ashley was not mad.

"Look," she said, "What you just saw from me was not anger – no. I'm not angry." Fili honestly had no idea where this was going. "I'm pissed." Fili felt his stomach drop, bile threatened to tread up his throat. Kili didn't seem any better, for he grabbed his brother's forearm assumedly to be used as an anchor to steady himself.

_This was it,_ Fili thought. _They were done for._

Ashley gave out a short but amused chuckle. "Well, don't look so glum about it. It's better for you two that I'm pissed off." Fili really had no idea what she was talking about.

"I… don't understand."

Ashley rubbed the bridge of her nose before exhaling sharply. "You don't want to see me when I'm angry. Alright? I wasn't angry. If I was angry we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Fili didn't know if that meant she wouldn't be talking to them because she was so angry, or if it meant she would have already killed them. "But fortunately for you I'm just pissed. So if you give me time, I'll forgive you. But you must give me that time. Right now I'm am functioning on drilled in manners, so please… leave me alone till I am ready." And just like that Ashley walked away and out of the inn.

Once breakfast took place the normal chatter picked back up, though nobody had forgotten what happened this morning. Many of the company tried to ask what had happened but the boys wouldn't talk, only communicating between themselves just by the looks they sent each other.

Thorin had never seen them this quiet. Not even when they had been brutally scolded for setting fire to the kitchens back in Ered Luin. They stayed silent throughout breakfast, acting like the world didn't exist. Nothing startled them – nothing caught their attention – nothing dissuaded them from lingering on the sullen thoughts that ran through the two princes' heads. Thorin had heard the whole conversation, much like the rest of the company, and he thought they had gotten off quite well all things considered. He still wondered what they had done, but it was useless to get it out of them; the company had found that out quite quickly.

Whatever they had done to make Miss Ashley "pissed off" made Thorin surprisingly proud. Ashley needed to be put in her place after all. She wasn't the leader of this company. She wasn't the one striving to provide all these hard years that they had wandered. Even once they had settled into the Blue Mountains, finding work didn't get much easier. This woman couldn't understand what they had been through; couldn't understand the loss and hardship he and his dwarves had fought and fell through. He may be stuck with a small, defenseless hobbit (a pathetic excuse for a burglar really) - due to a meddlesome wizard and a single contract, but the woman had no right stay with them. Gandalf wouldn't care (especially since he hadn't known her as a child, unlike the hobbit), and she hadn't signed any contract binding her to the company and entitling her to Erebor's treasure and good fortune.

He decided to put an end to her tagging along. He would go out there after breakfast and tell her she couldn't come. No matter what she said – no matter what happened, he would make her stay in Bree. No matter what…

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo… yep. I finished another chapter. Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**And oh, yeah. Happy New Year every one! Hope it's starting out to be a real great one for you guys.**

**Also if anyone has any ideas for this story, let me know. I can't tell you if I already have a plan for whatever part in the story you'd want to help out in, but hey – you never know. I might even like your idea better than my own. I will be asking you guys some questions about some stuff in the future so if you send your ideas in now that would be awesome.**

**Thanks again!**


	10. No Matter What

Chapter X

No Matter What

_No matter what…_

…well, so much for that.

Thorin ran through the events of a couple mornings ago and pondered, not for the first time, where exactly he had gone wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Thorin had finished his breakfast quickly and, deciding that he didn't want an audience for this, strode out of the main inn and headed to the stables where the ponies were kept – where he hoped the woman would be. He stopped at the entrance to see the girl stroking a speckled pony's face, one that Thorin did not recognized (it was probably purchased yesterday by the woman). It was already prepared, with a saddle, reins, and a small pack strapped onto its back. <em>

_Thorin was about to make his presence known, but as he was about to clear his throat the woman spoke._

_"__Come to avenge your nephews?" She said without turning to look at Thorin. It was impossible for her to see him from her current stance, but she was obviously talking to him so Thorin stepped the rest of the way through the entrance, but before he could retort she changed the subject. "Horses are quite remarkable creatures aren't they?" Well that was unexpected. "They've been my favorite animal since… well… since I knew what they were, I guess. I've always admired their strength and endurance; the pure power that they possess." She still had not moved to look at Thorin – she just kept stroking the beasts face. "And yet, their movements are graceful and elegant. Once you've earned it, their loyalty and trust for their person can be fierce. But they are stubborn creatures. Once they decide to not like you, it's almost impossible to change their minds." Thorin was still dumfounded. Why was she telling him about horses (or ponies in this case). Thorin took a few steps forward but stopped when Miss Ashley turned to him – while still stroking her ponies face. "You're here to tell me I can't come, aren't you?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__Thought so." She let out a defeated sigh that made Thorin wonder if this wasn't going to be as hard as he had originally thought. Her hands dropped and clasped together behind her back, causing the pony to let out a whine at the loss of contact. "Why are you so against it? My joining your company I mean."_

_Thorin's eyes snapped to hers. Her eyes held no scrutiny, just curiosity. Her face was straight and calm. Thorin couldn't remember the last time someone not of his kind had asked a question with no judgment held behind it. And if she was going to ask an honest question, he would try to reply with an honest answer._

_"__Because I cannot risk the lives of my men. I do not know you; you could have been sent by some assassin to kill us, to put an end to our quest. These are things that I cannot allow to happen."_

_Miss Ashley looked down as if she were mulling his words over. A smile, albeit a smile one, tugged at her face. "Is that all?" Thorin was slightly taken aback by the question. "You don't have to answer that," she said, her smile a smidge brighter as she look up at him. She turned back to stroking the pony's face, leaving Thorin much more confused than before. He was struggling one what to say next. Whatever response would have be appropriate, Thorin didn't know, so let the silence carry and waited until she spoke. "If you were an animal, what animal do you think you'd be?" Her questions were just getting stranger by the minute. He was a dwarf and always would be. Why would he ever think about being an animal? "I think you'd be a horse."_

_Thorin eyes snapped to hers for a second time. "Don't tell me you don't see it," she said. Thorin looked at her with utter confusion. His eyebrows creased together as his mind came up blank on how her statement had made any sense. The human gave a breathy laugh before continuing with a bemused smile. "What you just told me, about how you wouldn't risk your people's lives and their home, told me that you are an honorably loyal dwarf. You put others needs before your own, and fight for them. You do not trust easily, but for those that you do put your trust in should count themselves lucky. And the way you carry yourself, it's the way a horse carries itself. Confidently and completely determined." Her hands fell behind her back once again as she took a step towards him – the pony whinnying after her. "I relate to the horse. So in a way, if my intuition and perception has done me any good, I kinda relate to you."_

_This was by far one of the strangest, oddest conversations that Thorin had ever had. He had barely said anything, only answering questions, and they had somehow gone off into a strange field of talk. She thought they were similar. That they were the same. Foolish girl. They were not the same, and they never would be. He was a king, even without his kingdom – one that he had lost along with the people he loved. She would never understand him._

_"__What I'm trying to say is… I don't think that just because we are of a different… race," she seemed unsure of what word to use there, "doesn't really make us that different. We grew up in different cultures. We might have different views on certain things. But everyone has a conscience, and any person in their right mind knows right from wrong."_

_"__That's enough," Thorin bellowed, "I do not wish to speak of this nonsense any longer."_

_"__Very well," she walked till she was right beside him, "But I'm still coming." It took a moment for Thorin to comprehend that she was still demanding to join the quest._

_Thorin spun around. "You are not coming! That is why I came in here, to tell you exactly that. Not for you to beguile me with riddles and ridiculous notions."_

_Before Thorin could react the woman was standing right in front of him – only separated by a few mere inches. Thorin resisted the urge to reach for Deathless, but was still prepared to draw him at any time should she try and attack him. "I'm not trying to fool you, I'm only asking for a chance to be trusted. Please," Her eyes looked straight into his, making Thorin more uncomfortable by her stare than their close proximity, "give me that chance."_

_Thorin was ready to say no – he really was. But something in him reached out. He didn't know if it was the look in her eyes, or the hand that now rested on his forearm. But somehow, someway… he gave in._

_"__Fine. You get your chance." Thorin briskly walked around her and just as he was about to step out of view, he turned slightly and said, "Don't screw it up."_

_If Thorin had stayed just a couple of moments longer he would have seen a shining smile and silent laughter shaking the young woman's shoulders._

* * *

><p>It hadn't been that long ago, but Thorin honestly couldn't remember what had made him give in. Why would he have done that? It wasn't pity (she would have been perfectly fine being left in Bree). It wasn't that he wanted her there either (he would rather confront a small army of wargs). He went through possibility after possibility, but nothing came to him. It was like his subconscious had taken over, deciding to agree without his permission.<p>

It infuriated him to no end.

Chatter fluttered into his ears. Thorin suddenly remembered that he was not alone, but had been in such deep thought that he had completely blocked all sounds and movements out. Not liking how unaware he was, Thorin straightened up on his pony and set his thoughts aside for later.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it? I originally was going to make this chapter longer but I didn't think I'd be able to update it soon enough, so I cut it short. Sorry.<strong>

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! It makes me super happy and excited to write more for you guys.**

**Have an awesome weekend and don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	11. An Unexpected Secret

Chapter XI

An Unexpected Secret

It had been a little under a week since leaving Bree, and so far nothing had really happened. Which meant nobody had been killed yet. Thorin was pretty sure that, if this girl was an assassin, she was the most patient, irritatingly charismatic assassin he ever had the ill fortune of meeting. There were no sure signs of her actually being an assassin, but Thorin was stubborn – and would keep cautious till it was no longer needed.

Now Balin had always been shrewdly insightful, especially compared to many of his own race. Given this, Balin noticed the things Ashley did or said. She didn't ask many questions (though that seemed to be because she knew they would not be answered). That's not to say she didn't talk. She talked a reasonable amount – mostly to the hobbit. Balin thought that she would be spending more time talking to the two princes, but when Thorin had told them (including the rest of the company) to keep their distance from the girl, they complied without much complaint for they were still quite scared to approach her after she had dragged them by their skins. She had accepted their apology along with giving one of her own within the first hour after leaving Bree, but they still were quite nervous when talking to her. Though, it was strange to Balin how they could be. Even though Miss Ashley looked fit, she was no dwarf – and could easily be brought down by anyone of the company, save for perhaps the hobbit.

Balin felt slightly bad for the small man. He was completely out of his element, and got even more flustered every time Thorin barked at him, which unfortunately happened a lot. Ashley seemed to be the only one that could keep his spirits up (not that many of them tried). Balin feared that if she was not here, Master Baggins would have already closed himself off from the rest of the company.

Speaking of the company, Balin reminded himself that he needed to write up another copy of the contract for Miss Ashley. He would have had it done already but Thorin seemed to keep giving him tasks to do. As said before, Balin was quite insightful, and knew exactly what Thorin was trying to do. Thorin was attempting to delay his making of the contract in hopes do prevent Miss Ashley from signing it, joining her to the company. Balin mentally chuckled every time Thorin did this. He would get it written eventually, and Thorin couldn't keep him busy forever. He'd just have to wait till Thorin ran out of ideas of how to occupy his time.

It was warm that night and Balin and company had just finished their bowls of stew. It was descent stew, containing some rabbit meat that Fili and Kili had caught earlier in the evening.

Thankfully, Thorin was in deep conversation with Balin's brother, giving the old dwarf some time of his own. Balin took out a roll of partchment, ink, and a quill and started writing the woman's contract. It wasn't all that difficult, considering he had already written it over a dozen times, and he found that it did not take much concentration either. Briefly looking up Balin noticed that the girl was not in their small camp. Going back to his writing Balin wondered what Miss Ashley could possibly be doing out there in the growing darkness of these woods. She had left the camp two days ago as well, right around the same time; when she had finally come back everyone was settling down getting ready for sleep. She had seemed more calm and relaxed then. Not that anyone else noticed; it was the loos swing of her arms that gave her ease away.

Balin had a guess of why she left to go out on her own for a period of time. Although she seemed to like company and conversation, her behavior of seeking alone time probably meant that she liked her solitude, and that being with a bunch of people who were male, as well as dwarves, probably took much energy out of her. She regained her strength with silence and quiet thoughts, settling her mind – preparing it for sleep.

At least that's was what Balin had concluded.

He hadn't talked to her too much, only answering questions here and there. He would like to ask her some in return if he ever got the opportunity.

Most of the company was now snoring in their sleep, and the rest were soon to follow. Balin was tired and wished to join his kin, but unfortunately Thorin had assigned him first watch.

_Probably as payment for starting the contract,_ Balin thought.

A couple minutes later Balin heard quiet foot falls and silent movement over the snores of the others, now all asleep. Putting the unfinished contract, for he had only finished about a quarter of it, along with the ink and quill back into his pack, Balin stretched as well as he could while sitting in his current position. He waited till he could see the figure of the girl come into the dim light the dwindling fire provided. She stopped at the tree line opposite from where he was sitting. They made eye contact; she smiled at him, and he in return inclined his head. She looked around, taking in the loud sleepers sprawled out on the ground. Her lips pursed in thought for several long moments, and Balin wondered what could be streaming through her thoughts.

She took attentive steps toward him and wordlessly asked if she could sit next to him. When he nodded she sat down, tucking her knees into her chest while laying her chin to rest on them.

"You missed supper again," he decided to say, making sure his voice was low, but knew that it would take more to wake the others.

"I wasn't hungry."

"You seem to be not hungry quite often."

"So?" she said casually.

"Well, lass, we don't eat very often while traveling, and if you miss any more meals you could very well get sick from malnourishment." Balin didn't want to bring it up but if she wasn't eating then he would have bigger problems.

"…can I tell you a secret?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Balin tried to keep the surprise out of his voice, but only managed slightly.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Thorin." She looked into his eyes, trust gleaming in her own.

"I promise. Not a soul will hear of it." he said, hoping that this secret wasn't important, though he highly doubted it.

"Well …sometimes… eating food… makes me… sick." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye to observing his reaction. Balin felt his eyes go wide and his mouth hung open. Seeing her eyes dart back to her feet he quickly shook of his baffled surprise.

"What do you mean by that," he asked.

"When I eat, sometimes it doesn't stay down. My stomach just won't handle it."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yeah. But it usually only happens in certain situations. Like when I'm highly stressed, or… I've been outside for too long." She slid her head down till her forehead rested on her knees. "Guess both of those are causing this now."

"This is serious, lass. We have to tell Oin."

"No," she almost shouted, snapper her head up to look at Balin with pleading eyes. "No… I-I'm alright."

"If by what you just told me I believe you're not alright." How could she think she was alright? She can't keep anything down. Balin wondered if she had been able to keep any past meals down.

"But I am, I promise. I already take medication. It gives me all the nutrients I need, so I'm not sick, nor will I get sick. I take it with a little water. I'm fine. I… just needed to tell someone." Balin patted her shoulder, in attempt to comfort her. He wasn't sure about the medicine she was taking, but she had said this had happened before. Balin would keep an eye on her, making sure she didn't over exert herself. If anything seemed wrong he would go straight to Oin, promise or not.

"Is that why you've been going in the woods? To take this medicine?"

"Yeah… I didn't want to raise any speculation. Especially from Thorin. He'd just add it to the list of things of why I shouldn't be here." She gave a humorous chuckle. "I-If you don't mind, may I please sleep near you tonight?"

Balin smiled at the small request. "Of course you may lass. It would be a great comfort."

She smiled back at him, the first smile she had given all evening. "Thank you." She walked over to retrieve her bedroll and belongings, and laid them down besides Balin where she had been sitting before. Snuggling down into her bedroll she mumbled some goodnight before settling for sleep.

Balin now knew why she had been so relaxed when she had returned to camp. It wasn't because of some long needed solitude (though it might have helped). It was because she had just eaten, so to speak. Having barely any food in your body was bound to make you rigged and ill at ease.

Without knowing it Balin had become severely protective over the girl. He was the only one that knew about this. If something went wrong the fault would fall on his shoulders. She trusted him with this. He couldn't betray that trust. It wouldn't be easy, but then again, when had anything ever been easy for the old dwarf.

**…****I bet none of you saw that one coming.**

**Ashley really is okay, by the way. Her medicine does help and she is in no danger of starving. She doesn't have an eating disorder, her body just freaks out when she eats in certain situations and throws it all back up.**

**If you guys have any questions, ask away.**

**Thanks to all those who've read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited!**


End file.
